oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zogre Flesh Eaters/Quick guide
Zogre Flesh Eaters is a Feldip Hills area quest in which you must venture into the crypts of Gu'Tanoth, an ogre resting ground, now crawling with undead zombie and skeleton ogres. Details Smithing *8 Herblore *30 Ranged *30 Fletching is recommended (if you want to create your own comp ogre bow) *43 Prayer is recommended |items = *Hammer *Knife *An axe of your Woodcutting level Recommended: *A super restore or two. You will become diseased which loses you random stats and can last a while. Grish will give you 2 super restore potions. *A ring of dueling to teleport to Castle Wars *Vial of water, rogue's purse and snake weed if you choose to learn the technique that allows you to mix Relicym's balm or buy Relicym's balm from the Grand Exchange. This is not required for completing the quest. *Wolf bones, achey logs, feathers, nails of your Fletching level to create brutal arrows and Bow string to create a comp ogre bow. Alternatively just buy brutal arrows and a Comp ogre bow from the Grand Exchange. *About 10 free inventory spaces to receive items near the start of the quest |kills = *Slash Bash (level 111) *Zombie (level 39) }} Walkthrough Starting off * Speak to Grish located in Jiggig west of the Gu'Tanoth and south of Castle Wars and offer to help. Grish will give you two Super restore potions and three Cooked chompy birds. * Speak to Ogre guard to the East, he will remove the barricade to gain access to the Zogre-infested area. * Climb over the crushed barricade and run East to a set of stairs going downwards, go down these stairs. The cave ''Note: You may now (or already have been) become diseased if under 89 combat and a Zogre or Skogre attacks you (level 44). Carry Super restore potions at all times. The disease lowers a random skill 10 levels every minute or so.'' * Run north-west to an area with a blackened floor, a short cut scene will begin. * Search the skeleton. A Zombie will appear and attack, kill it to obtain the Ruined backpack. * Open the Ruined backpack to obtain a Dragon inn tankard, some rotten food and a knife. * Search the broken lectern for the Torn page. * Attempt to search coffin nearest to Skeleton, use knife on it. * Attempt to open coffin (may take a couple of tries), search the coffin for the Black prism. * Exit the cave. Yanille * Go to the Dragon Inn in Yanille and use the tankard on the Bartender. * Speak to Zavistic Rarve in the Magic Guild (if you don't have the required level to enter, ring the bell out front). Incriminating Sithik * Speak to Sithik Ints in his bed north of the Magic Guild in the guest house upstairs * Search the drawers, cupboard and wardrobe for Book of portraiture, Necromancy book, Papyrus, Charcoal and a Book of 'H.A.M'. * Read all three books. * Use the Book of portraiture on Sithik. * Use Papyrus on Sithik. * Use Portrait on Sithik. **'Note:' He must appreciate the "honesty" of the portrait, not the "truth". More papyrus can be found in the drawers. * Take the Portrait and Tankard back to the Bartender at the Dragon Inn. The Bartender will sign the portrait as an affidavit. * Speak to Zavistic Rarve while holding the Necromancy book, Book of 'H.A.M', the Tankard and the signed Portrait. Zavistic Rarve will give you a Strange potion. * Use the Strange potion on the Cup of tea on top of Sithik's dresser. * Go downstairs and back upstairs. * Speak to Sithik, obtain answers to all three questions in order to make Relicym's balm and Brutal arrows. Making Relicym's balm (optional) * Either buy one from the Grand Exchange or make it yourself by adding Rogue's purse to a Vial of water and then add Snake weed. It is not needed for the quest but giving it to Uglug Nar will allow you to purchase Relicym's balm from his shop if needed in the future. Making Brutal arrows ''Note: If you have access to the Grand Exchange, you can just buy the arrows and skip this section.'' * Cut down Achey Trees for Achey tree logs. * Fletch the logs with a knife into Ogre arrow shafts. * Add feathers to the shafts. * With a hammer in your inventory use nails on the Flighted ogre arrows. Relocating the Ceremonial Grounds * Prepare to fight Slash Bash (level 111). * Return and speak to Grish. * Tell him you have some other questions for him, and you want to talk about the quest. Go through all options. * Say to Grish "There must be an easier way to kill these Zogres" ''to learn how to make Composite ogre bows . * Grish will give you a key to access the Ceremonial chamber. Fighting Slash Bash 'Note: 'Slash Bash uses Ranged and Melee, easiest method is to use Ranged from a safe spot with Protect from Ranged Prayer turned on. Alternatively, one may use the spell Crumble Undead if they prefer to use magic.'' * Head back down into Jiggig. * Travel West until you reach two doors. * Go through doors and down the stairs. * Follow the chamber to the end and search the stand. * Kill the Slash Bash and collect the Zogre bones and Artefact that he drops. * Return and speak to Grish. Congratulations! Quest complete! Reward *1 Quest point *3 Ourg bones which reward 140 Prayer experience each *2 Zogre bones which reward 22 Prayer experience each *2,000 Fletching experience *2,000 Ranged experience *2,000 Herblore experience *Ability to make Relicym's balm *Ability to fletch Comp ogre bows, which is the only bow that can fire Brutal arrows *Ability to wear Inoculation bracelets Bonus: Take the Black prism to either Zavistic Rarve for 2000 coins, or take it to Yanni Salika in Shilo Village for 5000 coins. Category:Quests